Card Captor Sakura II El Poder de Una Estrella
by Saori-Luna
Summary: La magia de Sakura no será suficiente para enfrentar a una nueva enemiga... Amor, y nuevas aventuras esperan a los card captors! Capítulo final Arriba! R
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

UNA NUEVA ENEMIGA HA LLEGADO

Escrito por Saoriluna A.K.A Sakuluna

En una noche de tormenta los truenos retumbaban a lo lejos, y la lluvia repiqueteaba en los tejados. Adentro en una confortable cama una linda jovencita se agitaba entre las sábanas.

-No, no puede ser, Shaoran!-la niña se despertó sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Qué pasa Sakura, por qué gritas?-preguntó Kero adormilado.

-Soñé que una fuerza maligna me alejaba de Shaoran y me dejaba completamente sola.

-Lo extrañas mucho, verdad?

Sakura asintió silenciosamente, ya habían pasado 6 años y Shaoran aún no regresaba y esto la entristecía muchísimo.

-pobre Sakura, mejor vuelve a dormir.

-Sí, Kero, buenas noches.

Al día siguiente Sakura seguía preocupada y así se lo dijo a Yukito cuando se lo encontró camino al instituto.

-No sé cómo explicarlo Yukito, sólo siento algo muy extraño con respecto a ese sueño.

-Crees que pueda ser una premonición?

-Espero que no. Bueno, aquí me quedo.

-Cuídate Sakura, trataré de averiguar algo sobre tu sueño; cualquier cosa me avisas.

-Sí Yukito, gracias.

Sakura pasó el día concentrada en sus estudios para no tener que pensar en el sueño nuevamente, ni siquiera se lo comentó a Tomoyo.

Cuando sonó la campana de salida las dos amigas decidieron ir a estudiar ese día en la casa de Sakura.

-Oye Sakura, te sientes bien? Es que todo el día estuviste muy seria, y tienes unas horribles bolsas bajo los ojos-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Oh, es que no dormí bien anoche, y, tú sabes...

-Claro, extrañas a Li

Cuando iban caminando por el patio, un trueno ensordecedor los asustó.

-Que raro-dijo Tomoyo-el meteorólogo dijo que sólo caería una lluvia ligera hoy.

De pronto, una corriente de aire levantó a Tomoyo muy alto, y cuando estaba a punto de dejarla caer...

"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. Libérate!" Vuelo!

Sakura recogió a su amiga y la llevó a un lugar seguro, luego regresó al patio:

-Muéstrate, quien quiera que seas, puedo sentir la energía maligna que emana de ti.

Un relámpago cruzó veloz el cielo y frente a Sakura apareció una joven de cabellos negros como el azabache, llevaba un traje muy corto de cuero y sus ojos eran verdes como los de Sakura, pero astutos, como los de un gato.

-Así que tú eres la maestra de cartas, qué decepción!

-Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Black Cathy y estoy aquí para retarte.

-Retarme?

-Sí, en guardia!

Black Cathy sacó una espada y empezó a atacar a Sakura, sin darle tiempo para que usara su magia, hasta que la hizo caer al suelo.

-Veo que sin magia sólo eres una chiquilla mimada.

Black Cathy se disponía a dar el golpe final cuando…

-"dios del trueno, ve!"

Una corriente eléctrica acompañada del poder del trueno atravesó el lugar alcanzando a Black Cathy.

-Quién eres para intervenir en mis peleas?

-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran, y no permitiré que le hagas daño a Sakura.

Cathy se lanzó contra Shaoran, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa porque Shaoran era experto en artes marciales y tenía la capacidad para derrotarla.

-Me las pagarás-gritó Black Cathy, enojada por no haber podido matar a Sakura.

Otro rayo cruzó el cielo, y en él desapareció esta peligrosa mujer.

-Sakura!

Shaoran corrió hasta la joven y la estrechó en sus brazos.

-Sakura respóndeme!

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, pero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: un guapo muchacho de cabello castaño, alto, con un traje verde y unos ojos también castaños que parecían traspasarla.

-Shaoran, eres tú?

-Sí, Sakura, soy yo, regresé para quedarme.

-Me alegra mucho, mi querido Shaoran...

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre un patio donde se encontraba un joven, llevando en sus brazos a la mujer que amaba.

Continuará

Nota: Al fin! ) este fue el primer fanfic que escribí en toda mi vida, espero que les guste. No puedo creer que por fin lo esté publicando. Como de seguro saben, todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad del grupo CLAMP, Black Cathy es un personaje de mi invención. Pueden escribirme a Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

EL RENACER DE UNA CARD CAPTOR

Escrito por Saoriluna A.K.A sakuluna

¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó Sakura intrigada al despertar en una hermosa habitación color pastel. Extrañamente no sentía miedo alguno, sentía incluso, un poco de nostalgia.

-Estás en casa-dijo una voz desde la puerta.

El corazón de Sakura dio un brinco-Shaoran?

-Cómo te sientes?

Pero la respuesta fue obvia cuando vio que Sakura saltaba de la cama e iba a abrazarlo. Shaoran se sonrojó, nunca había sido capaz de resistirse alas muestras de cariño de Sakura.

-Oh Shaoran! Cuanto te extrañé!-decía ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- por qué no me avisaste que regresarías?

-Lo siento mucho, tuve que salir de improviso.

-Eso quiere decir que no te quedarás?

-Sí, te lo dije anoche, y te lo voy a cumplir.

-Anoche?

Sakura volvió a mirar a su alrededor, un reloj en la pared marcaba las 7.00 a.m.

-las 7, debo ir a clases.

-No te preocupes, anoche hablé con Tomoyo y le conté lo que pasó, ella quedó de hablar con tu papá para decirle que te quedarías en su casa.

Mientras decía esto Shaoran llevaba suavemente a Sakura a la cama para que descansara, en sus piernas y brazos se podían ver las heridas que le había hecho Black Cathy. De pronto, Sakura reaccionó:

-Por qué dijiste que estaba en casa?

-Es una larga historia-replicó Shaoran con una sonrisa-te parece si la cuento mientras desayunamos?

-Me parece bien-dijo Sakura mirándolo fijamente, hasta ahora no habían dicho nada sobre ellos, exceptuando el abrazo impulsivo que le había dado.

-Esta casa es una réplica casi exacta del lugar donde Clow se convirtió en el maestro de cartas.

-Pero pensé que ese lugar era la casa de Eriol-dijo Sakura.

-Allí vivieron Clow, Kerberos y Yue después de creadas las cartas-le explicó Shaoran-pero para crearlas es necesario un lugar con ciertas características especiales.

-Ya veo.

-Sakura, sé que no querrás recordarlo, pero mi regreso a Japón tiene mucho que ver con lo que ocurrió anoche.

-Qué?

-Dice la profecía: "Una fuerza maléfica se abatirá sobre la maestra robándole su tesoro más preciado, y sólo ella, con su propia fuerza podrá recuperarlo"

Sakura se estremeció recordando su sueño.

-Una de mis metas aquí es que te vuelvas más fuerte, para ello deberás entrenar en este lugar.

-Pero, y Yue y Kero?

-Hablaré con ellos más tarde, sólo quería decirte el motivo de mi regreso.

-Así que sólo viniste a eso?

-No recuerdo haber pronunciado la palabra "Sólo"-dijo Shaoran sonriéndole

-Oh Shaoran! Me alegra tanto que esté de vuelta-dijo Sakura abrazándolo de nuevo.

/En la tarde/

-Sakura, me alegra que estés bie-dijo Kero

-Ahora sí estarás bien, verdad amiga?-dijo Tomoyo misteriosamente.

-Sí, ahora sí-aseguró Sakura mirando a Li.

-Qué es lo que quieres decirnos?-preguntó Yukito

-He venido a entrenar a Sakura, uds. Saben tan bien como yo que el mal se acerca.

-Me parece bien, pero es necesario que Sakura descubra primero la esencia de su poder.

-Bien, pasemos a la habitación-dijo Shaoran.

-Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Sakura, al llegar a una habitación completamente en blanco.

-Como ves Sakura, esta habitación no tiene ninguna mancha, tendrás que ponerle tu sello usando sólo tu magia.

-Quieres decir, sin las cartas?

-Así es-dijo Yukito

-Y cómo hago eso?

-Sólo siéntate, relájate y piensa en lo que más te gusta-dijo Shaoran- a medida que avances en tus gustos la verdadera esencia de tu poder se manifestará en las paredes blancas.

Sakura obedeció y se sentó en el suelo, poco a poco una luz rosada empezó a salir de su cuerpo y la pieza se llenó de corazones.

-Sakura, abre tus ojos!-gritó Kero.

La llave de Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-Unas palabras tratan de salir de mi boca

-Vamos Sakura, dilas

-"Que el verdadero poder de mi estrella se haga presente a través de ti. Libérate!".

Una brillante luz se expandió y al pasar convirtió a Sakura en un hermoso ángel.

-Qué es esto?

-Tu magia ha alcanzado el siguiente nivel, Sakura, ahora todo será más fácil.

Continuará 

Notas: aquí estoy de nuevo! espero que les esté gustando esta historia, si quieren hacerme algún comentario, pueden escribirme a Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp. Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

LA DECISIÓN DE SHAORAN

Escrito por Saoriluna A.K.A Sakuluna

-Aún no entiendo por qué me transformé en un ángel

-Es tu verdadero poder-repitió Shaoran

-Pero por qué un ángel?

-Oye, no te gustan los ángeles?-preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

-No es eso-dijo Sakura, quien se había quedado embobada con la sonrisa de su... amigo?

Mientras todo esto pasaba, la pareja degustaba un delicioso helado de chocolate

-Vamos Sakura, el ángel es sinónimo de pureza, no me vas a decir que estás enojada por ello.

La joven rió tímidamente, mientras su acompañante pagaba los helados y la cogía de la mano

-Vámonos!

-A dónde?

-No preguntes, sólo déjate llevar

Sakura no podía creer lo que pasaba, ése no parecía Shaoran, su Shaoran. Durante el camino Shaoran le pasó el brazo a Sakura por los hombros; a pesar de lo que creía la joven, él sí estaba muy nervioso, sólo le pasaba con ella, pero la decisió estaba tomada. Le tapó los ojos a Sakura, la llevó a un hermoso lugar, la sentó y sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo...

-Sakura, abre los ojos.

-Qué hermoso lugar Shaoran!

-Sakura, quiero pedirte algo

-Qué es?

-Cásate conmigo

Mientras decía esto, Shaoran deslizaba un hermoso anillo en el anular de Sakura

-OH! Shaoran, claro que acepto

Y se tiró a abrazarlo con tanta emoción que lo tumbó y los dos rodaron por el prado.

-Sakura, te amo.

-Y yo a ti Shaoran.

Shaoran se inclinó sobre ella, visiblemente apenado, y la besó dulcemente. Por fin la larga espera había sido recompensada...

Continuará.

Nota: vaya, creo que éste es el capítulo más corto que he escrito, es sólo una pequeña conversación entre una de mis parejas favoritas. En el próximo capítulo verán algo más de acción, y también de sentimientos( no puedo evitarlo!) Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP; pueden escribirme a See you!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

EL DOLOR DE SAKURA

Escrito por sakuluna

-Y te pidió matrimonio?-decía Tomoyo al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, me llevó a un jardín precioso en las afueras y me entregó un anillo.

-Pero Sakura, sólo tienes 16 años, además está Black Cathy, y entre ella, la escuela y tu magia no creo que te quede tiempo para casarte

-Lo sé Tomoyo, Shaoran me dijo algo parecido, pero también dijo que no podía aguantar más tiempo sin mí.

-Que lindo!

-Creo que oí el timbre. OH! Es Shaoran, lo siento Tomoyo, tengo que colgar.

-Pero no se acababan de ver

-Sí, pero ahora vamos en plan de negocios. Mi entrenamiento está pro comenzar!

-Puedo ir?

-Claro Tomoyo, nos vemos.

-OK

Sakura bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Shaoran, listo para entrenar; llevaba una sudadera, tenis y una playera, y se veía muy guapo. Sakura se sonrojó intensamente cuando lo vio, pero no fue la única, porque Shaoran también se quedó boquiabierto al verla, llevaba puesta ropa de gimnasio, unas mallas blancas y una trusa verde con unos shorts sobre las mallas para parecer más formal, es decir, para que no tantas cabezas voltearan a verla.

-Lista?-preguntó él

-Claro! Estoy ansiosa por empezar!

Y no era mentira, durante todo el camino no hizo sino charlar, preguntándole a Shaoran cómo sería su entrenamiento, qué tendría que hacer, etc.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron con Yue, Kero, Tomoyo, y, OH sorpresa, con Touya.

-Hermano, qué haces aquí?

-Si vas a vivir acá desde ahora, tendré que decidir qué es lo que le voy a decir a papá.

-Vivir aquí?

-Sí Sakura, para que el entrenamiento surja efecto tendrás que vivir en constante armonía, pero no te preocupes, Kerberos, Shaoran y yo nos quedaremos contigo-dijo Yue.

-Creo que es hora de empezar-dijo Shaoran, poniéndose serio de repente-Sakura, tu entrenamiento se dividirá en una parte mística y una parte física. Tendrás que aprender artes marciales y a controlar las reacciones de tu cuerpo y además, a controlar los elementos como lo haces con las cartas.

-Me vas a enseñar a hacer magia?-preguntó Sakura inocentemente.

-Magia no, eso ya lo sabes hacer, sólo tienes que recordarlo. Siéntate y concéntrate, cierra tus ojos y escucha.

Sakura obedeció y escuchó, pero no oía nada. De pronto, un silbido se dirigió hacia ella, se quitó rápidamente pero aún así una mano alcanzó a rozar su brazo.

-Auch! Eso me dolió Shaoran!

-No debes esperar a que tus sentidos detecten el peligro, debes percibir la energía que te rodea.

Media hora, y muchos roces después Sakura se encontraba exhausta y aún no era tan rápida como para evitar a Shaoran.

-Creo que eso es todo por hoy

-Pero aún no puedo sentirte!

-Nadie dijo que lo aprenderías en un solo día Sakura, es tarde, y acéptalo, ya no puedes más.

Sakura se entristeció ante estas palabras, por qué Shaoran la trataba así?

-Creo que yo me voy-dijo Tomoyo

-Te acompaño-dijo Touya

-Adiós Tomoyo, adiós hermano.

-No te preocupes Sakura, todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias Tomoyo.

Después de esto Yukito y Kero fueron a prepara la cena y Shaoran llevó a Sakura a recorrer la casa.

-Y está es tu habitación!

-Es hermosa! Pero que pasará con todas mis cosas?-preguntó Sakura al ver que sólo estaba su ropa y unos libros de magia en el cajón.

-Los colocaremos en el estudio. Sabes, tu habitación debe ser sólo para descansar, así tu energía circulará mejor.

-Ya veo. Ah, que cama tan rica!-dijo Sakura mientras se relajaba en su suave colchón.

-Sakura-empezó Shaoran- discúlpame pro ser tan duro contigo, es que no quiero que mis sentimientos intervengan en tu entrenamiento.

-No te preocupes-dijo Sakura abrazándolo-sé que lo haces por mi bien, y no sabes lo mucho que me importa que me ayudes con esto.

De pronto, la casa empezó a temblar, las paredes retumbaban y los platos donde empezaba a estar lista la comida se escucharon caer al suelo. El celular de Sakura sonó.

-Sakura, estás viendo la TV?. Era Tomoyo.

-No, estoy algo ocupada tratando de caminar mientras la tierra tiembla.

-Tiembla?

-En tu casa no está temblando?

-No, enciende la TV

" Es algo increíble, señoras y señores, un par de jóvenes están robando un banco..." la cámara enfocó a Sakura y a Shaoran, pero...

-Cómo es posible, si nosotros estamos aquí, quiénes son ellos?

-Son sus alter ego-dijo Yue-seguramente dejaron algo suyo en el sitio donde lucharon con Black Cathy y ella lo usó para crearlos.

-Y qué podemos hacer?

-Lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos. Transfórmate Sakura.

"Que el verdadero poder de mi estrella se haga presente a través de ti. Libérate!"

Kerberos llevaba a Sakura en su lomo, mientras que Yue iba con Li. Cuando llegaron al banco...

-Obsérvenlos atentamente, algo deben tener de Uds.

-No veo nada extraño-dijo Sakura.

-Sólo que... -se interrumpió Shaoran

-Qué?

-Están agarrados de la mano

-Es cierto!

-Entonces-dijo Kerberos-sólo Uds. Podrán separarlos porque fue la fuerza de su amor lo que los creó.

-Deben pensarlo bien-dijo Yue-qué es más fuerte que su amor?

Después de meditarlo, Sakura dijo:

-El amor que ellos se tienen no es como el nuestro, ellos son oscuridad.

-Tal vez usando las cartas gemelas(luz y oscuridad)

-Y si las ayuda otra... -Sakura sonreía mientras veía a su novio, quien no entendía de qué carta hablaba la chica.

-Me parece bien-dijo Yue-pero no olviden que todo deben hacerlo juntos.

¡Vuelo!

-No permitiremos que sigan ensuciando nuestros nombres!-gritó Shaoran.

-Eso es lo que cree-dijo Black Sakura

-Vamos Sakura!

-Escuchen los llamados de su ama-empezó a decir Sakura.

-Salgan! ¡Luz! ¡Oscuridad!-dijeron Shaoran y Sakura

-¡ Amor!-gritó Sakura.

Shaoran se sorprendió, no sabía que existiera la carta Amor

La fuerza que tenían Luz y Oscuridad, acompañadas del Amor de la pareja envolvieron a los alter ego, reduciéndolos a dos brillantes hebras, una del cabello de Sakura, y otra, del de Shaoran.

-Así que de ahí salieron-dijo Kerberos.

-Sakura-dijo Shaoran-es el momento de tu primera lección de magia. Enfoca tu mente en todas estas personas, y piensa en blanco.

Sakura sintió como un pesado rayo salía de su cabeza y se desmayó en los brazos de Li.

-Shaoran...

-No te preocupes, con el tiempo aprenderás a sellar la mente de la gente sin tanto esfuerzo.

-Está bien?- preguntó Kerberos, visiblemente preocupado

-Sí, sólo está cansada.

-Y las personas que lo vieron por TV?-preguntó Yue.

-El rayo de Sakura se extendió a través de los cables e invadió todas las casa donde lo hayan visto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Shaoran llevó a Sakura a su habitación, al subir las escaleras la joven empezó a temblar y a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Sakura, qué tienes?

-Quiero ir a casa.

-Estás en casa-le dijo Shaoran al depositarla en la cama.

-Shaoran, lo siento tanto.

-Por qué?

-Porque soy una niña débil y siempre tienes que cuidar de mí.

-Lo hago con gusto.

-Pero...

-Shhh, ha sido un día agitado, duerme Sakura que yo me quedaré contigo.

Y así fue, Shaoran se acostó junto a Sakura y la abrazó, y siguió consolándola hasta que ella se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Continuará 

Nota: bueno, lo prometido es deuda, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, relativamente largo. Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP, Black Cathy, y los alter ego son mis personajes. Comentarios? Dudas? Escríbanme a 


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

UN DÍA MUY AGITADO

Escrito por SakuLuna

Sakura ponía todo su empeño en el entrenamiento, hacía sus tareas juiciosamente, y en los descansos se la pasaba leyendo sobre técnicas del manejo de la mente y artes marciales, por suerte, ella era buena en deportes y además no quería defraudar a Shaoran, no sólo porque era su novio, sino porque había sido muy paciente con ella. Por todo esto, Sakura progresaba rápidamente, y poco a poco iba necesitando menos tiempo para sus lecciones y tenía más tiempo libre.

Un día Sakura estaba revisando su agenda, cuando se dio cuente que faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Tomoyo.

-Pero qué tonta soy! Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado, pero es que cuando estoy con Shaoran el tiempo vuela, y no sé dónde tengo la cabeza, pero en fin, tendré que pensar en algo, ya sé! Le voy a comprar un lindo regalo y pasaré todo el día con ella, además me pondré el último vestido que me regaló.

Ya estaba Sakura muy alegre buscando su dinero cuando se acordó de otra cosa...

-OH! OH! El mismo día que cumple años Tomoyo celebro 1 mes de estar acá con Shaoran, y ahora qué hago?

Mientras Sakura se angustiaba en el cuarto de al lado un muchacho pensaba en lo feliz que era...

-No puedo creer que ya llevo un mes acá, todo ha sido maravilloso, Sakura es una alumna excelente y como novia es aún mejor. Claro, está Black Cathy que a cada rato nos amarga el rato pero Sakura se está haciendo más fuerte y confiada. Me pregunto qué querrá que hagamos pasado mañana.

En ese instante, nuestra heroína entra a la habitación de su apuesto novio.

-Shaoran!

-Qué pasa Sakura? Qué tienes?

-Es que tengo un pequeño problema, sabes que pasado mañana se cumple un mes de tu llegada, cierto?

-Sí, así es.

-Pero es que pasado mañana también cumple años Tomoyo y como últimamente la he descuidado tanto quisiera pasar el día con ella.

-Ya veo-dijo Shaoran, visiblemente apenado.

-No te pongas triste, mira, en la noche podemos ir a alguna parte, anda, yo invito.

-Está bien, pero con una condición, quiero estar a solas contigo.

-Listo, me acompañas a comprar el regalo de Tomoyo?

/dos días después/

-Feliz cumpleaños Tomoyo!

-OH Sakura! Gracias!

-Mira, este regalo es mío, y este otro te lo mandó Shaoran.

-Pero por qué no vino?

-Le dije que hoy era día de chicas, vamos?

-Bueno, déjame guardar los regalos.

En el parque las dos amigas disfrutaron recordando cómo se divertían cuando eran niñas, pero no sabían que su alegría se vería truncada muy pronto.

-Así que ahí estás Maestra- decía Black Cathy desde lo alto de la rueda panorámica- veo que no te acompaña ese chico. Hoy será tu fin!

-OH! Empezó a llover de repente Sakura

-Esto me da un mal presentimiento

-Ponte en guardia Maestra!

Sakura alcanzó a saltar antes de que la espada la rozara, definitivamente el entrenamiento estaba funcionando.

"Que el verdadero poder de mi estrella se haga presente a través de ti. Libérate!" "Espada!" "Escudo!"

-Así que ahora apareces realmente Black Cathy, ya te cansaste de enviar alter egos?

-Eso no es problema tuyo, deberías preocuparte por tu vida ahora que el chico no está contigo. En guardia!

Black Cathy atacó a Sakura pero esta había mejorado mucho con la espada y le dio una difícil batalla.

-Veo que has mejorado mucho Maestra, creo que tendré que hacer lo mismo. Espero que disfrutes con los alter ego que dejé por toda la ciudad. Nos veremos.

-Estás bien Tomoyo?

-Sí, la carta Escudo me protegió muy bien.

-Siento que nuestra salida haya terminado así.

-No importa Sakura, además pude grabarlo todo y eso me pone muy contenta.

-Ay Tomoyo, tú no cambias 

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

-No quieres que te acompañe?.

-No Sakura, es mejor que te vayas a la tuya y te cambies, porque si no te vas a resfriar. Me llamas y me cuentas cómo te fue con Li.

-Gracias Tomoyo, y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo.

/en la casa de Sakura/

-Achís! Achís! Achís!

-Vaya, creo que decidiste bañarte con la ropa puesta.

-Muy gracioso Kero, dónde está Shaoran?

-Salió.

-Bueno, entonces tengo tiempo de cambiarme.

Sakura entró a su cuarto, se duchó y se colocó ropa seca. Se veía preciosa con su falda y chaqueta rojas con zapatos de igual color y camisa blanca. Quería dejar a Shaoran viendo estrellas.

-Sakura, ya llegaste?

-Sí, ya bajo

-Cómo te fue con Tomoyo?

-Luego te cuento, estás listo?

-Sí.

-Bueno, entonces vamos. Kero, cuida la casa y dile a Yue que llegaremos tarde, y, ¡no te comas toda la comida!

Sakura cogió una pequeña canasta y sacó la carta Flote.

-Así que llegaremos tarde?-preguntó Shaoran mientras volaban.

-Sí, y ahora cierra los ojos. Desciende carta!

Shaoran sintió como tocaba el suelo pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Mientras tanto Sakura acomodaba todo.

-Abre los ojos Shaoran.

-Cómo conociste este lugar?-preguntó el muchacho al ver un hermoso lago donde se reflejaba la luna llena.

-Tengo mis influencias, ven, vamos a comer.

Cuando vio la comida Shaoran no pudo evitar besar a Sakura, se había tomado la molestia de preparar sus platos preferidos.

-Gracias.

La pareja comió y habló durante un largo rato. Al final, Shaoran encontró un árbol donde recostarse y atrajo a Sakura hacia sí y la besó como nunca antes la había besado, con una ternura y al mismo tiempo con una pasión imposibles de imitar.

-Te amo Sakura.

-Y yo a ti Shaoran.

Sakura se apoyó en su pecho sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos y así pasaron toda la noche.

Continuará.

Notas: bueno, un capítulo bastante equilibrado, no creen? Peleas, romance, en fin. Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP, Black Cathy es un personaje de mi invención. Si quieren hacerme algún comentario pueden escribirme a hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

EL REGALO DE SHAORAN

Escrito por Saoriluna A.K.A Sakuluna

-Sakura, despierta!

-Mmm, qué pasa?

-Aún no te he dado mi regalo, ven.

Sakura se levantó, la luna brillaba en lo alto y pudo ver como Shaoran sacaba 2 cartas de su bolsillo.

-Pero, cómo?

-Las tomé prestadas mientras dormías.

-Pero si son Regreso y Tiempo!

-Sí, por eso las puedo usar también. 

-Shaoran, qué tienes pensado?

-Cierra los ojos. Regreso!

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos era de día.

-Adónde me trajiste?

-Vamos, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Shaoran la llevó corriendo a una casa y timbró.

-En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Es Ud. la famosa modelo Nadesico.

-Sí, yo soy.

-Mi novia la admira mucho, podría hablar con ella?

-Claro, sigan.

A Sakura se le aguaron los ojos cuando vio a su madre. No podía creer que Shaoran había hecho esto por ella.

-Hola! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nadesico Kinomoto.

-Mu... mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Ki... Li, Sakura Li.

-Tienes un nombre muy hermoso Sakura, sabes, es el mismo que pienso ponerle a mi hija.

-Hija?

-Sí, hoy me dieron la noticia, tengo 3 semanas de embarazo, y sé que será una niña.

-Felicitaciones!

Sakura y su madre siguieron hablando toda la tarde. Shaoran no podía evitar la satisfacción de ver a su novia tan feliz, pero cuando se hizo de noche...

-Sakura, debemos irnos.

-OH! Qué lastima! Ha sido un gusto conocerte Nadesico.

-Lo mismo digo... sabes Sakura, siento que eres una persona muy especial, no dejes que nada te arrebate ese don que tienes.

-Gracias.

-Adiós

-Adiós.

Sakura y Shaoran sólo habían dado unos pasos cuando se escuchó una explosión en la casa Kinomoto

-Mamá!

Ante sus asombrados ojos vieron aparecer la figura de Black Cathy.

-Ahora no te interpondrás en mi camino, maestra-dijo sosteniendo a Nadesico.

-Detente! – dijeron a coro Sakura y Shaoran.

-Qué hacen acá?

-No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi madre.

"Que el verdadero poder de mi estrella se haga presente a través de ti. Libérate!"

-Ten cuidado Sakura, podrías hacerle daño a tu madre-le advirtió Li.

-Lo sé, pero qué carta uso?

Sakura no alcanzó a decir más, porque Black Cathy soltó a Nadesico y desapareció así como había llegado.

-Mamá! Vuelo!

Sakura llevó a su madre hasta la cama.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes recordar nada de esto- le dijo, mientras bloqueaba su mente.

-Estás bien?-preguntó Shaoran al verla salir de la casa.

-Sí, gracias por haberme traído-dijo Sakura, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Es hora de volver a casa. Regreso!

Cuando regresaron a su tiempo Shaoran estaba muy cansado y se dejó llevar por Sakura hasta su casa.

-Me pregunto-murmuró Sakura- por qué Black Cathy me evadió?

/Mientras, en otro sitio/

-No puedo dejar que la Maestra descubra lo que estoy planeando, sería mi ruina...

Continuará.

Nota: Otro capítulo mezclado! Y aunque es pequeño, hay algunas cosas que aclarar: sí, yo sé que sólo Sakura puede convocar a las cartas, pero ya que ellas son tan buenas "personas" pensé que no habría nada de malo en que le echaran una ayudadita a Shaoran, sobre todo siendo él el que las capturó, que las haya perdido en el Juicio es otra historia. Para el próximo capítulo un nuevo personaje llegará a causar problemas entre nuestra feliz pareja. No se pierdan "La rival de Sakura"! Card Captor Sakura es propiedad del grupo CLAMP, Black Cathy es un personaje de mi invención, espero que les esté cayendo bien. Para cualquier sugerencia, pueden escribirme a Hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

LA RIVAL DE SAKURA

Escrito por Saoriluna A.K.A Sakuluna

-Apúrate Sakura!

-Espérame Shaoran! No te vayas a ir sin mí!

-Kero! Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?

-Sí lo hice, pero tú no te quisiste levantar!

-Ya estoy lista lista Shaoran!

-Ya era hora!

-Nos vemos Yukito!

-Cuídense mucho!

-Adiós!

-No entiendo por qué te has vuelto tan dormilona Sakura- decía Shaoran- cuando éramos niños llegabas antes que yo a la escuela.

-Debe ser la edad- dice Sakura, mientras una gota de sudor cae por su frente.

-Buenos días Sakura! Buenos días Li!

-Buenos días Tomoyo! –respondieron ambos.

-Pensé que no iban a venir.

-Es que Sakura se quedó dormida.

-Shh! Ya llegó el profesor!

-Buenos días alumnos! Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, tal vez el señor Li la conozca pues viene de Hong Kong, ella es Catherine Afro.

En el salón aparece una muchacha alta, con el cabello negro recogido en dos coletas y de ojos verdes.

-Shaoran!-dice la joven alegremente.

Sakura mira a Shaoran quien ha quedado embobado.

-Shaoran te están hablando!

Cuando Shaoran ve a Sakura nota una expresión rara en su cara, pero no dice nada.

-Veo que el lugar al lado del señor Li está vacío, señorita Afro, siéntese allí.

-Hola Shaoran1 tiempo sin vernos- dice Afro.

-Shaoran?-pregunta Sakura.

-Sí, así le digo, de cariño.

-Ya veo y Sakura se voltea a hablar con Tomoyo ignorando a Li.

Durante la clases Tomoyo y Sakura se pasan papelitos.

-Tomoyo, tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a la niña nueva.

-Debes tener cuidado Sakura.

-Sí, parece que conoce bien a Shaoran.

-No olvides que eres su prometida, y procura que él no lo olvide.

Así que a la salida...

-Shaoran, me vas a llevar a conocer la ciudad?

-Sí, claro.

-Puedo ir?-dice Sakura- creo que no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

-Mucho gusto Sakura, por supuesto que puedes acompañarnos.

-gracias, será que puedo hablar un momento con Shaoran a solas.

-Claro, sigue.

-Qué pasa Sakura?

-Me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor, Shaoran?

-Sí?

-Quisieras cerrar la boca cuando Afro está delante de ti, es de muy mal gusto teniendo a tu prometida al lado.

-De qué hablas?-pregunta Shaoran rojísimo.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta que te la estás devorando con los ojos.

-Sakura, sabes perfectamente que es a ti a quien quiero.

-Sí, yo lo sé, pero tú deberías recordarlo más a menudo.

-Ven acá!

Shaoran llevó a Sakura a sus brazos y durante un momento sintió una sensación rara, como si se liberara de algo.

-Vamos?-decía Catherine desde la puerta.

-Sí, vamos-dijo Shaoran agarrando a Sakura de la mano.

Sakura no se arrepintió de ir porque Shaoran se portó de una manera muy especial mientras que Catherine parecía algo extrañada. Cuando la fueron a dejar a su casa les preguntó:

-Perdonen la indiscreción, pero, qué relación tienen Uds.?

-Sakura es mi prometida- dijo Shaoran mostrándole orgullosos el anillo.

-Ya veo-dijo Catherine pálida- bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos.

Cuando regresaban a casa un remolino envolvió a la pareja.

-No te sueltes Sakura ¡!

-No lo haré!

Parecía que entre más se estrechaba la pareja, más lo hacía el remolino hasta que se convirtió en una persona.

-Quién eres?-preguntó Sakura.

-Soy la lucha, la división, y mi trabajo son Uds.

-Qué?

-Viento del oeste, sepáralos!

El viento se llevó a Shaoran, mientras el viento del este hacía lo mismo con Sakura.

-Shaoran!

"Que el verdadero poder de mi estrella se haga presente a través de ti. Libérate!" "Amor!"

La carta Amor venció a los vientos y cuando la pareja se reunió pudo vencer al remolino.

-Así que ese es su verdadero poder- decía Black Cathy en un rincón. Sea como sea esa carta será mía.

/Minutos después/

-Sabes Shaoran, cada vez siento con más fuerza que la profecía se va a cumplir a través de ti, que me dejarás sola-decía Sakura abrazándola.

-Ni lo pienses Sakura, nunca me voy a alejar de ti de nuevo, contigo siento como con ninguna otra persona y sé que nuestro amor vencerá todos los obstáculos.

Shaoran se inclinó par besarla, mientras a lo lejos se veía aparecer la primera estrella.

Continuará

Nota: Vaya! Black Cathy ha puesto sus ojos en la carta Love! Pero como si todo el amor de estos chicos pudiera estar en esta sola carta ;) de todas formas, me pregunto qué pasara cuando descubran que "La carta Love se ha perdido"! Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP, Black Cathy y Catherine Afro son mis personajes originales. Cualquier comentario 


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

LA CARTA Love SE HA PERDIDO!

Escrito por Saoriluna A.K.A Sakuluna

-Buenos días alumnos!

-Buenos días profesor!

-Hoy vamos a hacer un pequeño experimento, cojan un cuaderno y un lápiz y vayan a otro sitio del salón con un compañero diferente.

Como podrán imaginarse, Sakura y Shaoran se las ingeniaron para quedar juntos, y nunca se supo qué fue mayor, si la alegría de la pareja al pasar todo el día juntos, o la sorpresa de los profesores al ver la falta de atención de 2 de sus mejores alumnos ;)

Cuando acabaron las clases, los alumnos volvieron a su lugar para recoger sus cosas.

-Shaoran!-dijo Sakura, pálida como una hoja

-Qué pasa?

-Las cartas no están!

-Qué?

-Las dejé en el fondo de mi maleta y ya no están!

Sakura y Shaoran las buscaron por todo el salón, hasta encontrarlas en el cesto de la basura.

-Pero quién pudo hacer esto?

-Fue una broma pesada seguramente, mañana averiguaremos quién estaba en tu sitio.

-Espera, algo está mal. Dónde está la carta Amor?

Ahora sí que colocaron el salón al revés pero por más que buscaron no encontraron ni señas de la carta...

-Esto ya no es una broma, alguien se quería robar esa carta.

-No te preocupes Sakura, esa carta es tuya, nadie más, la puede usar... -le decía Shaoran, pero en realidad, él sí estaba muy preocupado.

/De camino a casa/

-De verdad crees que la carta va a aparecer?

-Claro, eres su dueña, ella te buscará.

De pronto un relámpago cayó, y apareció Black Cathy

-Ahora Uds. No van a poder ganar porque tengo la llave de su poder- dijo, mostrando una carta.

-Es Amor!-gritaron ambos.

-Devuélvemela!

-Quítamela si eres capaz Maestra!

Sakura invocó su báculo y Li su espada y atacaron a Black Cathy, pero la carta Amor la estaba protegiendo.

-Tenía toda la razón, sin esta carta no son nada.

-Te equivocas, nuestro amor no es sólo esa carta!

Fuego, ¡libérate!

Dios del fuego, ve!

Una gran llamarada arrasó con Black Cathy pero dejó ilesa a Amor...

-La tengo!-dijo Sakura.

-Pero cómo es posible?- murmuraba Black Cathy.  
-Nunca sabrás lo que es el verdadero amor, gata negra!-dijo Li.

-Esta me la van a pagar!

Repentinamente empezó a llover, y en el bosque...

-Dónde estoy?-decía una niña con coletas en el cabello.

/Ya en la casa/

-Parece que a Black Cathy le salió el tiro por la culata 

-Aún me pregunto cómo consiguió la carta...

-Bueno, pero ya pasó todo.

-Sí, no volveré a dejar las cartas solas.

La pareja estaba abrazada bajo las mantas escuchando la lluvia caer...

-Sabes, el día que tuve ése sueño hacía un tiempo parecido a este.

-Sakura, sabes que no me gusta que te acuerdes del sueño!

-Házmelo olvidar ;)

-Con todo gusto.

Shaoran se colocó sobre Sakura besándola mientras podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo ( pero frescos, no va a pasar nada, este no es un fanfic hentai ;)

Continuará

Nota: vaya susto, eh? Pero que niña tan descuidada es Sakura, cómo va a dejar las cartas por ahí, bueno, como ella misma lo dijo, "cuando estoy con Shaoran..." pero que bueno que pasen tiempo juntos, porque lo que viene... en el próximo capítulo sabremos algo que sin duda hará rabiar a más de una enamorada de Shaoran, no se lo pierdan: "El poder del pasado" Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP, Black Cathy es mi personaje, al igual que los profesores (es que ya estaba cansada de ver al profesor Terada a cada rato ) Hasta la próxima! Comentarios a 


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

EL PODER DEL PASADO

Escrito por Saoriluna A.K.A SakuLuna

-No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto Shaoran!

-Pero Sakura, es por tu bien.

-Y ahora a esos dos qué les pasa?-preguntó Kero.

-Buenos días Sakura!- dijo Yukito

-Y qué tienen de buenos?

-Sakura, espérate, a mí no me dejas con la palabra en la boca!- gritaba Shaoran desde el segundo piso.

-Se puede saber por qué están peleando a estas horas? Me parece el colmo que después de anoche ahora estén así- dijo Kero.

-Anoche?- preguntó Yukito.

-Anoche no pasó nada!- dijo Sakura histérica- Me voy!

-No vas a desayunar?

-No, gracias.

-Qué pasó Shaoran?- Preguntaron a coro Kero y Yukito.

-Lo único que le dije fu que debía aprender a separa sus sentimientos de la magia.

-Y por eso se puso así?

-Sí, y francamente, no sé por qué.

-Shaoran- decía Yukito- debes entender que parte del poder de Sakura está en sus sentimientos.

-Pero esto la pone en desventaja.

-A poco podrías pelear con ella sin recordar que es tu novia.

/En la escuela/

-Buenos días Sakura! Llegaste temprano, y Li?

-Me enojé mucho con él y vine sola.

-Y eso?

-Es que...

Sakura se interrumpe al ver llegar a su novio con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Buenos días Tomoyo! Podrías dejarnos a solas?

-Sí, claro

-Y ahora qué quieres?

-Quería disculparme, no tenía derecho a criticar tu magia.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Buenos días Shaoran!- decía Catherine muy contenta abrazando a Li, lo cual en el estado en que estaba Sakura fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Permiso- replicó la joven muy enojada.

Durante las clases Sakura ignoró por completo a Shaoran, mientras que Catherine hacía todo lo contrario. Al tocar para el descanso...

-Catherine espera!

-Qué pasa Shaoran?

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

-Quería decirte que no me gusta que me abraces, sabes muy bien que mi prometida es Sakura.

-Pero Shaoran, yo pensé que entre tú y yo...

-Entre tú y yo nada Catherine, eso quedó bien claro antes de que regresara a Japón.

Esta conversación fue escuchada muy de cerca por Tomoyo quien quedó muy preocupada.

-Qué sucede Tomoyo?

-Ay Sakura, es que...

Y le contó todo lo que había oído.

Sakura regresó a su casa sola, no sabía si llorar de tristeza o de rabia, y para rematar...

-Sakura, no se te olvide que hoy tienes practica de artes marciales con el mocoso- dijo Kero.

Sakura, soltando un suspiro dijo:

-Sí, ya voy.

Cuando Shaoran llegó, Sakura ya estaba calentando.

-Sakura, yo quería...

-Cállate! Vamos a practicar.

Sakura se lanzó sobre Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, detente!

-No querías que peleara sin mis sentimientos, pues bien, eso es lo que hago.

De pronto un rayo negro salió del pecho de Sakura directo a Shaoran.

-Qué pasa?- dieron Kero y Yue.

-Shaoran, qué pasa? Estás bien?

-Te dije que era necesario que estuvieras en armonía.

-Y ahora qué hago?

-No lo sé.

-Sakura- dijo Kerberos- qué pasó?

-No lo sé Kero, no sé- decía la joven, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Separémonos- dijo Yue- no nos podrá atacar a todos.

La luz empezó a rebotar por toda la habitación hasta que decidió atacar a Shaoran.

-Shaoran, no!

-Sakura, espera!

Sakura se atravesó entre la luz y Shaoran y la carta Amor apareció derrotando a la oscuridad. Sakura cayó en los brazos de Shaoran.

/Media hora después/

-Así que ahora entiendes por qué es tan importante mantener la calma en todo esto.

-Lo siento mucho Yue.

-Sakura, podemos hablar?

-Claro, vamos afuera.

-Sakura, crees que podrías perdonarme?

-Honestamente no lo sé, Shaoran.

-Pero hace unos momentos me salvaste la vida...

-Shaoran, no estoy diciendo que no te amo, es sólo que me dolió mucho lo que hiciste y todavía no me siento capaz de perdonarte.

-Sakura- dijo Li, tomándola de la mano- podríamos ser amigos mientras tanto? No puedo vivir sin escuchar tu voz, no soporto que me ignores.

-Está bien Shaoran, seremos amigos por ahora...

Continuará.

Notas de la autora: Después de tanto tiempo he decidido retomar este fic, sólo porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, esta fue mi primera historia y no me parece justo dejarla sin publicar. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario escriban a Hasta el próximo capítulo! Los Personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP. Catherine es mía 


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

SHAORAN SE ENFERMA

Escrito por Saoriluna A.K.A SakuLuna

Parece que esos dos se están tomando muy en serio eso de ser amigos- decía Tomoyo

Pues yo todavía no sé por qué se pelearon- dijo Yukito

En serio que eres peor que yo en esto de las relaciones- criticaba Kero- el mocoso engañó a Sakura mientras estaba en Hong Kong, mientras ella estaba aquí sufriendo él se divertía con la tal Catherine

Pero no fue sólo por eso, Kero

Y entonces? -Preguntaron los dos guardianes

Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo- dijo Tomoyo

Hay algo que me preocupa más!- dijo Kero- la magia de Sakura va creciendo lentamente, y la magia de ese niño va disminuyendo, pero a pasos agigantados.

Yo también lo he notado, pero en realidad no sé que le pasas

Y dónde están ahora?

Se fueron de compras

Qué?

Sakura…

Cómo me veo con esto Shaoran?

Eeh… muy bien

Qué era lo que querías decirme?

Voy a casa de Catherine

Sakura frenó en seco, pero cuando volteó a mirar a Li sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna.

Y?

Lo siento, pero ya no supe qué excusas darle

Bueno, pues que la pases bien

Este… sólo quería decirte que llegaré tarde

OK

En ese momento Sakura no sabía cuantos problemas se habría ahorrado si le hubiera puesto más atención a la persona que amaba.

Mientras tanto, en otra casa…

Por fin conseguí que Shaoran viniera, creo que ya se le acabaron las excusas. Me siento como mareada

Se llevó la mano al rostro

Qué es esto? Un grano?

Catherine corrió al espejo y al verse gritó, otra mujer estaba en él, llevaba traje de cuero y el cabello suelto.

Así que tú eres mi otro yo?

Quién eres tú?

Toca el espejo y lo sabrás

Catherine obedeció y lo supo todo

Tú también odias a Sakura, verdad niña?

Sí

Entonces podemos ayudarnos mutuamente

_Ding, dong_

- Oh! Debo irme

Hola Shaoran!

Hola Catherine!

Desde el momento en que entró Shaoran sintió una presencia muy pesada en la casa de su amiga pero por lo demás lo pasó muy bien. Cuando se estaba despidiendo un sopor invadió su mente y cayó.

Shaoran, estás bien?

Sí, qué pasó?

Te desmayaste. Seguro que estás bien'

Sí, ya me voy

Cuídate

Cuando Shaoran salió, una sombra se situó junto a Catherine y dijo con tono burlón:

Cuídate mucho, Li Shaoran

Buenas noches!

Buenas noches mocoso!

Estás bien , Shaoran?

Sí, sólo estoy cansado

Me imagino por qué

Cállate Kerberos! Está Sakura?

Sí, está con Tomoyo en su habitación

Sakura!

Shaoran, cómo te fue?

El joven no dijo nada y ante los asombrados ojos de Tomoyo fue y abrazó a Sakura.

Shaoran, estás ardiendo en fiebre

No me siento muy bien- dijo desplomándose en la cama

Shaoran!

Continuará…

Notas: sigo con este fic, fue uno de los primeros, así que creo que por eso merece ser publicado. Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP, y Catherine es creación mía. Comentarios a Gracias!


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

EL EXTRAÑO CAMBIO DE SHAORAN

Escrito por Saoriluna A.K.A SakuLuna

Shaoran estuvo enfermo por casi una semana, no reconocía a nadie excepto a Sakura, y deliraba, pero con el tiempo fue mejorando hasta que pudo volver a la escuela.

Hola Shaoran! Cómo te sientes?

Mucho mejor, gracias Tomoyo

Y Sakura?

Dijo que se demoraría un poco

Y no la esperaste?

Hola Shaoran!

Hola Catherine!

Que bueno que ya estás aquí, te extrañé muchísimo

Que bueno que alguien me extrañe

Catherine fue a abrazar a Shaoran con tan mala suerte que en ese mismo momento entraba Sakura al salón.

Buenos días Sakura!

Buenos días, Tomoyo

Ven Catherine, vamos a sentarnos

Sakura observó con triste semblante al que había sido su novio mientras este conversaba alegremente con Catherine. Así que en el descanso…

Sakura, qué pasa?

Tomoyo, Shaoran me dejó, esta mañana me dijo que ya no quería ser mi amigo.

Qué?

Sí, dijo que ya no quería nada conmigo

Tomoyo quedó muy preocupada, así que decidió observar a Li primero antes de actuar. La ex-pareja llegaba separada a la escuela, Sakura se iba sola a su casa, mientras que Shaoran acompañaba a Catherine a la suya, y cuando le joven llegaba encontraba a Sakura luchando con sus guardianes. Además se le notaba más serio que de costumbre (si esto fuera posible). Uno de esos días encontró a Tomoyo acompañándola:

Vamos Sakura, tú puedes!

Sakura se esforzaba por alcanzar a Sakura con la carta "Vuelo".

QUERRÍAN DEJAR DE CORRER POR TODA LA CASA, ME PRODUCEN JAQUECA!

Quién te crees para gritarme así?

SOY EL DESCENDIENTE DE CLOW

Y YO SOY LA DUEÑA DE LAS CARTAS

COMO SI TE SIRVIERAN DE ALGO, NO SABES NADA DE MAGIA

CÁLLENSE LOS DOS- DIJO YUE- HARÁN QUE LA CASA TIEMBLE DE NUEVO

Si te producimos tanto dolor de cabeza, supongo que tienes otro sitio a donde ir.

Pues sí, tienes toda la razón.

Shaoran salió de la casa dando un portazo mientras Sakura se echaba a llorar sobre Tomoyo.

Anímate Sakura- le decían Kero, y la muchacha

No sé qué pasó, pensé que seríamos amigos

Vamos- dijo Yue- tendremos que aprovechar esto

El guardián de la luna llevó a Sakura a la habitación donde había descubierto su poder.

Qué pretendes que haga?

Llama a las cartas sin el báculo

Qué!... "burbujas", "salto", "espejo"! no salen!

Llámalas con tu corazón, Sakura

"burbujas", "salto", "espejo"!

Sakura se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando no sólo salieron estas cartas, sino todas las suyas, menos "Amor"

Lo ves Yue, "Amor" no salió

Necesitas del mocoso para sacarla- dijo Kero

Pero Shaoran ya no me ama, él quiere a Catherine.

OH, ama, no llores- dijo la carta espejo corriendo a abrazarla- todas te ayudaremos.

Viendo la situación de Sakura, Tomoyo tomó una decisión:

Creo que ya es hora que regrese!

Continuará…

Notas: bueno, aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo, creo que este fic fue el primero que escribí, hace pos lo menos 3 años, creo que más, pero hasta ahora lo estoy digitando, creo que mi estilo ha mejorado un poco… aun así le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia, y espero que la estén disfrutando. Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP, y el personaje de Catherine es de mi invención. Comentarios a Quién creen que vuelva en el otro capítulo? Creo que no es tan difícil de adivinar. Hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

EL REGRESO DE ERIOL

Escrito por Saoriluna A.K.A SakuLuna

Sakura, apresúrate!

Qué pasa Tomoyo?

Te tengo una sorpresa

Tomoyo había llamado muy temprano a Sakura y le había pedido que fuera a su casa. Una vez allí la había llevado corriendo a la sala.

Pero qué, cuál es el afán?

Mira!

Eriol?

Si Sakura no hubiera estado tan asombrada de ver a la joven reencarnación del Mago Cloe se habría tirado a sus brazos.

Me alegra mucho verte, Sakura

Sakura y Eriol habían estado en contacto desde que este había regresado a Inglaterra, a él recurría Sakura cuando estaba triste o preocupada y le tenía mucha confianza y lo quería mucho.

Pero por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

Era una sorpresa, Tomoyo me dijo que estabas ocupada entrenando.

Sakura asintió mientras su semblante se entristecía, al ver esto, Tomoyo se ofreció a ir por el té para que los dos hechiceros pudieran hablar a solas.

Bien Sakura, qué pasa?

Sakura abrazó a Eriol y empezó a llorar como había deseado hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

Shaoran ya no me quiere, me trata mal y me cambió por otra

Pero a ese "niño" qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza?

Últimamente ha estado muy raro

Y tu entrenamiento?

Creo que eso es lo único que está bien, pero se siente tan raro luchar con él mirándome con tanto desprecio.

Vamos, necesito verlo.

Para qué?

Quiero salir de una duda.

Qué pasa?- dijo Tomoyo

Vamos a casa

Los acompaño

Eriol abrazó a Sakura durante todo el camino y cuando llegaron a la casa:

Hola Kerberos! Hola Yue!- los saludó alegremente Eriol

Eriol!

Dónde está Shaoran?

En su habitación

Vamos Sakura.

_Toc, toc_

Quién es?

_Toc, toc, toc_

Qué quién…? Eriol!

Hola Shaoran, cómo estás?

Cuando Li vio a la encarnación de su antepasado acompañando a Sakura sintió un corrientazo por todo el cuerpo y se dio cuenta que hace mucho que no abrazaba a la joven, y deseaba hacerlo.

Qué haces aquí, Eriol?

Me enteré que Sakura estaba entrenando y vine a ayudar

Ya veo

Bueno, creo que voy a saludar a las cartas, me llevas Sakura?

Sakura! Puedo hablar contigo?

Eriol, dile a Kero que te lleve con las cartas.

Bien

Qué pasa Shaoran'

Pue… puedo darte un abrazo?

Qué?

Sí, hace rato que no te abrazo

Te sientes bien?

No, me sentiré bien cuando te abrace

Y así lo hizo, olvidando el permiso que aún no le habían dado; de nuevo, Shaoran sintió como si lo hubieran liberado de algo, y quiso estar así para siempre, pero…

Ay!

Quién gritó?

La pareja bajó corriendo las escaleras tomada de la mano, lo cual lógicamente causó extrañeza en los otros cuando los vieron. En fin, la que había gritado era Ruby Moon, quien, para variar, estaba peleando con Yue.

No te metas conmigo, ángel de pacotilla.

Shaoran, al ver la estúpida razón que lo había separado de Sakura, subió malhumorado a su habitación, mientras Eriol se llevaba a Sakura.

Qué sentiste Eriol?

Hay una fuerza que lo está controlando, pero mi magia no puede romperla, aunque lo más probable es que vuelva a aparecer cuando la persona que lo hechizó esté cerca.

Claro, por eso ahora está tan cariñoso conmigo.

Mira Sakura, lo más probable es que Shaoran sepa lo que está haciendo, aunque sea inconscientemente, así que debes tener mucho cuidado.

Bien, ven y te muestro tus habitaciones.

Eriol se dejó llevar por su anfitriona, pero había algo que le molestaba interiormente. Había percibido algo muy extraño en la magia de Shaoran.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora: Bueno, gracias a sus reviews ahora tengo más ánimo para seguir pasando este fic, así que seguiré hasta el final! Gracias en especial a rika-chan y serenity-princess. CCS es propiedad de CLAMP. Comentarios a Ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

SAKURA Y LA MAGIA NEGRA

Escrito por Saoriluna A.K.A SakuLuna

El día siguiente a la llegada de Eriol era sábado, así que los jóvenes se la pasaron entrenando. En la tarde Sakura empezó a revisar los tomos de magia que estaban en la biblioteca de Shaoran y encontró un libro muy interesante llamado "Más allá de las estrellas". Sakura pensó: "mi poder proviene de las estrellas, tal vez este libro me ayude" y estuvo a punto de abrirlo, pero recordó "la última vez que abrí un libro de magia en todos los problemas en que me metí" así que decidió ir a buscar a Shaoran y a Eriol para que le dijeran de qué se trataba.

Después de recorrer casi todas las habitaciones de la casa los encontró en el salón donde jugaban ajedrez.

Hola chicos!

Qué pasa Sakura?- dijo amablemente Eriol mientras movía el caballo

Es que encontré un libro en la biblioteca y me gustaría que me dijeran de qué trata

Cuál es su nombre?- dijo Shaoran

"más allá de las estrellas"

jaque mate!- sentenció Eriol

rayos!

Ahora sí me pueden poner atención?

Mira Sakura, ese libro trata del lado oscuro de la magia

El lado oscuro?

Sí, es un libro de magia negra- dijo Eriol

O sea que no lo puedo abrir

De poder sí puedes, pero es peligroso que decidas hacer algún conjuro

Sí, podría salirse de control- dijo Eriol- pero como veo que lo vas a hacer de todas formas, es mejor que lo hagas estando con nosotros.

Gracias!-dijo Sakura, dándole un beso a cada uno, y adivinen cómo se puso Shaoran- bien, y ahora qué hago?

Escoge un hechizo que te llame la atención

Hey! Aquí hay uno

Ten cuidado Sakura- advirtió Shaoran

"agnaje idam na mama prayapataie suajá prayapataie idam na mama"

no pasa nada

espera- dijo Shaoran- no lo sientes?

De pronto y salido de la nada, apareció un enorme troll que atacó al trío

Escudo!

Si ves Sakura, mira lo que hiciste!

Y ahora cómo lo deshago?

Di el conjuro al revés

"Mama na idam prayapataie suajá prayapataie mama na idam agnaje"

El troll se desapareció tal y como había llegado

Qué susto

Te convendría no volver a hacer estos conjuros

Pero…

Aprende sobre la magia, pero no lo hagas en voz alta

No entiendo por qué pasó esto? Pensé que era poderosa

Sakura- le dijo Shaoran- tú misma lo dijiste, tu poder viene de tu corazón, no de los libros

Entonces no me sirven de nada

Sí te sirve leer sobre magia, sólo que te darás cuenta en el momento menos pensado.

Sakura estuvo leyendo toda la tarde sobre amuletos, astrología y astronomía. Al final Eriol le hizo una pequeña prueba que aprobó con honores.

En la noche Shaoran la llevó a la terraza…

Shaoran, sabes qué quiso decir Eriol con lo del momento menos pensado?

Quiere decir que entre más sepas de magia más te respetarán las cartas y podrán trabajar mejor.

Ah!

Sakura?

Sí?

Sé que la última vez que te lo dije terminamos peleando, pero ahora quiero darte la razón. Si alguna vez te encuentras en una situación difícil que debas resolver sola confía en tu corazón, él sabrá lo que debes hacer

Nunca voy a estar en esa situación

Por qué?

Porque siempre vas a estar conmigo!

Sakura besó a Shaoran como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo habría de pasar para que se produjera el enfrentamiento entre ellos dos.

Continuará.

Nota de la Autora: hola a todos! Mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar, tuve un problema enorme con mi PC, y demasiados trabajos en la universidad, pero ahora sí, en vacaciones sabremos el desenlace de esta historia, espero les guste! Pero, qué es lo que pasa entre Sakura y Eriol? Hasta la próxima! Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

¿SAKURA Y ERIOL?

Escrito por SaoriLuna A.K.A SakuLuna

El domingo Sakura se despertó muy temprano, a pesar de esto se encontró con que los demás también estaban despiertos.

Buenos días Sakura!

Hola Yukito!

Vas a desayunar?

No, tengo que salir

A dónde?- preguntó Shaoran, frunciendo el ceño

Vamos Sakura?

Sí, Eriol, ya estoy lista.

Van a salir los dos?

Sí, regresamos tarde

Así, los dos jóvenes se fueron dejando a 4 guardianes sorprendidos, y a un desconsolado mago echando chispas.

No entiendo- decía Kero- Sakura siempre me lleva con ella

Eso no es cierto!- replicó Spinel- es que tú siempre te cuelas en su bolso

Cállate!

Cállense los dos!- gritó Shaoran

No tienes ningún derecho a gritarnos! Claro, el mocoso está celoso porque mi querida dueña salió con mi antiguo dueño, el MARAVILLOSO, GENIAL Y PODEROSO mago Clow. Deberías estar agradecido que Sakura todavía te hable después de lo que le hiciste.

Eso no es problema tuyo, Kerberos!

Claro que lo es, Sakura es mi señora, y no me gusta que sufra por un baboso como tú.

Y justo cuando parecía que la bomba iba a estallar Yukito hizo la pregunta mágica:

- Quieren azúcar con su té?

PLOP!

Después del desayuno Shaoran estaba de mejor humos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, en la cara que ponía cuando veía a Eriol, lo mucho que lo respetaba y quería y él no se quedaba atrás, no en vano había viajado desde Inglaterra por ella. "esto no habría pasado si yo no…" y así estuvo todo el día, mientras que en otro sitio…

a que no me atrapas Eriol!

no me retes!

Una hermosa joven bajaba la colina seguida de la encarnación de Clow

Te atrapé!

Hace rato que lo hiciste!

En ese momento se besaron. En la casa, Shaoran no pudo explicar el sobresalto que tuvo.

En la noche…

Ah! Que rico día pasé!- decía Sakura

Ya era hora de que llegaras

Hola Shaoran, cómo estás?

No tan bien como tú

Y por qué?

Te parece poco? Te vas con Eriol todo el día y me dejas aquí tirado, cómo pretendes que esté?

Shaoran deja las niñerías, y ven, asómate a la ventana

Qué pasa?

Mira

Shaoran obedeció y pudo ver a una pareja sentada bajo el árbol del cerezo ¡ eran Tomoyo y Eriol!

Pe… pero…

Se han estado escribiendo desde que Eriol se fue a Inglaterra, sólo necesitaban un último empujón.

Entonces tú…

Yo estuve todo el día de compras, por cierto, ven y me ayudas a entrar las bolsas.

Shaoran respiró hondo agradeciendo al cielo que sus suposiciones fueran falsas, pero no olvides Shaoran, mañana será otro día.

Continuará.

Nota de la autora: hola a todos! Como se los prometí, la actualización no se demoró tanto! Tomoyo y Eriol son otra de mis parejas favoritas y espero hacer pronto un fic sobre ellos. En el próximo capitulo veremos que tan fuertes son los guardianes en realidad! Hasta la próxima! Como siempre, todos los personajes son de CLAMP.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

EL VERDADERO PODER DE LOS GUARDIANES

Escrito por SaoriLuna A.K.A SakuLuna

Spinel-Sun despierta!

Mm., qué pasa Eriol?

Necesito que vengas conmigo a la secundaria

Cómo?

Sí, hoy va a pasar algo y necesito que estés conmigo. Ve y despierta a Nakuru.

Sakura, despierta!

Qué pasa Kero?

Llegarás tarde

Qué!

Era lunes en la mañana y todo estaba de cabeza: Sakura corriendo, Eriol muy concentrado en sus cosas y Shaoran de mal humor, algo fuera de lo normal, verdad?

Al fin, cuando todos iban saliendo para el instituto Eriol hizo una sorprendente declaración:

Sakura, necesito que te lleves a Kerberos contigo

Cómo?

Sí, y Yue tendrá que estar cerca también

Por qué?

Hoy es el día

Sakura se estremeció, pero siguió las indicaciones de su amigo. En el instituto…

Buenos días alumnos!

Buenos días profesor!

Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen. Su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa

Buenos días!

Bien Eriol, puedes sentarte… pero que extraño, la señorita Afro no vino. Bueno, por hoy puedes sentarte con Shaoran.

Bien profesor.

Todo parecía seguir su curso normal, pero al final de la primera clase.

Ah!

Qué tienes Sakura?

Me duele mucho el pecho!

Señorita Kinomoto, está bien?

No, señor

Tomoyo, acompáñala a la enfermería. Ve tú también Shaoran.

Profesor?

Sí, Eriol?

Puedo ir yo también?

Está bien.

Sakura salió apoyada en Shaoran y Eriol, cuando iban llegando a la enfermería…

Catherine!

Hola Sakura! Estás bien?

Pensé que no vendrías hoy

Pero no fue así, Shaoran, me acompañas al salón?

Shaoran estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero algo lo frenó.

Lo siento, pero debes estar con Sakura!

Bien- y en voz baja- me las pagarás Kinomoto!

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, Eriol y Shaoran tropezaron y dejaron caer a Sakura al vacío.

Sakura!

Pero Kerberos llegó justo a tiempo para salvar a su señora.

De nada les servirá ayudarla, ella morirá hoy- dijo Black Cathy, quien había aparecido de la nada

Sakura, estás ardiendo en fiebre

Y Shaoran?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Eriol frunció el ceño al ver que Li no estaba.

yo cuidaré de Sakura- dijo Eriol- le brindaré de mi magia para que se alivie, pero necesito tiempo.

Nosotros nos encargaremos- dijeron Yue, Kerberos, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon.

Black Cathy se enfrentó ferozmente a los guardianes, pero ellos iban perdiendo a pesar que eran más. Yue quien había estado intentando atacar a Black Cathy en vano creyó haberse dado cuenta de algo, pero entonces Ruby Moon le cayó encima.

Lo siento Yue

No te preocupes- dijo el guardián.

Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Kerberos

Esta bruja nos está venciendo- dijo Spinel

Apunten a la gema que lleva en el pecho- dijo Yue

Crees que ese sea su punto débil?

Estoy casi seguro

Los cuatro se lanzaron contra la mujer; Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun fueron los primeros, pero ella los rechazó, sin embargo, esto sirvió para que Yue y Kerberos lanzaran sus plumas a la esmeralda que llevaba en el centro.

Malditos!

Y ante los ojos asombrado de todos…

Catherine!- gritó Sakura, quien acababa de recuperar la conciencia.

Los guardianes son muy listos- dijo la joven- lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de los amos.

Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Sakura

Lo siento Kinomoto, pero antes de llegar a mí tendrás que vencer a otra persona.

Catherine dio un paso a su izquierda mostrando al rival de Sakura…

… era Shaoran.

Continuará.

Nota de la Autora: Konnichiwa! Supongo que esto ya se lo esperaban, no? No quedan sino 3 capítulos para el gran final. Saben, me alegra mucho estar publicando finalmente la historia por completo, ya que fue la primera que escribí, hace 5 años, incluso antes de "Historia de un amor" de Saint Seiya, si no la han leído, qué esperan?  Todos los personajes, menos Catherine Afro/Black Cathy que es mía, son propiedad de CLAMP. En el próximo capítulo " La batalla entre Sakura y Shaoran". Matta ne!


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

LA BATALLA ENTRE SAKURA Y SHAORAN

Escrito por SaoriLuna A.K.A SakuLuna

En algún lugar de la mente de todos (en especial de la mía) estaba la certeza que Sakura y Shaoran tendrían que enfrentarse, pero lo que ninguno comprendía era por qué Li estaba del lado de Catherine o de Black Cathy, que era lo mismo.

Shaoran, por qué?

Él está ahora bajo su poder, Sakura- dijo Eriol- ya no hay forma de regresarlo

Eso no es cierto! Tú mismo me dijiste que Shaoran tenía una razón para actuar así, si la encuentro quizá pueda traerlo de vuelta.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, basta ya de tanta charla- dijo Black Cathy- Shaoran, atácala!

Sí, mi ama

Shaoran sacó su espada y atacó a Sakura, pero Eriol se interpuso ya que la joven estaba débil todavía.

Quítate Eriol! Esto es entre Sakura y yo

No dejaremos que le hagas daño- dijo Kerberos colocándose al lado de Eriol, con los otros guardianes.

Les agradezco mucho su ayuda- dijo Sakura levantándose- pero Shaoran tiene razón, esto es entre él y yo.

Pero Sakura- dijo Tomoyo acercándose.

No te preocupes Tomoyo, sólo ocúpate en grabar, presiento que esta batalla será inolvidable, Espada!

Los guardianes se retiraron y Eriol se quedó con Tomoyo para protegerla por si acaso. Black Cathy subió a observar lo que ella esperaba fuera la muerte de la cazadora de cartas.

Shaoran se lanzó sobre Sakura haciéndola retroceder, un golpe arriba, uno abajo, pero Sakura rechazaba los ataques, y saltaba cuando la espada iba hacia sus piernas, sin embargo, en un momento Shaoran la acorraló y Sakura tuvo que usar a Escudo y Vuelo para escapar; esto produjo un cambio muy extraño en Shaoran, quien como por arte de magia recobró las fuerzas y se lanzó contra Sakura con ojos llenos de odio.

Sakura advirtió el cambio de Li pero no lo relacionó con las cartas, entonces usó a Pelea, Shaoran guardó su espada y atacó a Sakura, pero el entrenamiento de la carta hacía imposible que Shaoran la alcanzara. Yue tenía que sujetar a Kerberos para que no interviniera cuando las cosas parecían a favor de Li.

Déjalos en paz Kerberos! Sakura tendrá que darse cuenta del motivo del mocoso.

Tú ya lo sabes?

Sé lo que está pasando, pero no entiendo el por qué

Mientras peleaban Shaoran no dejaba de ofender a Sakura, hasta que en un instante la atacó tan fuerte que hizo que la carta regresara a su forma original.

Eres una niña mimada Sakura, sin las cartas no eres nada.

En ese momento Sakura lo relacionó todo, la actitud de Shaoran cuando usaba las cartas, los insultos, y lo que le había dicho Black Cathy cuando se conocieron. Entonces supo que hacer…

Eso no es cierto!- gritó Sakura, tumbando a Li de una patada, y aprovechando el momento para colocarse sobre él- no soy una inútil!- gritó, pero cuando lo iba a golpear- pero no puedo hacerte daño Shaoran, aunque tú quieras matarme.

Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Sakura, cayendo sobre Li; entonces, la carta amor apareció, y una niebla oscura salió del pecho del joven.

Shaoran?

Sakura, escúchame, me queda poco tiempo

Qué?

Catherine tiene mi magia, por eso es más fuerte

Cómo es posible?

Te lo diré si nos volvemos a ver, ahora derrótala, sé que eres capaz

Yo lo cuidaré- dijo Yue- hasta que su magia regrese

Gracias Yue

Sakura- dijo Shaoran antes de irse- te amo

Yo también Shaoran

bueno, maestra, has superado a mi soldado más fuerte, ahora tendrás el honor de pelear conmigo

regrésale su magia a Shaoran!

No puedo, él me la dio por su propia voluntad

Te mataré si no me la das

Inténtalo!

Un rayo cruzó rápidamente el cielo, pero antes de caer sobre el bosque fue interceptado por un haz de luz… era una estrella fugaz.

La verdadera batalla está por comenzar.

Continuará.

Nota de la autora: hola a todos! Espero que ya estén disfrutando de un merecido descanso, tal y como yo, y se estén preparando para las fiestas navideñas. Todos los personajes excepto Black Cathy/Catherine afro son de CLAMP. En el próximo capitulo "la batalla final contra Black Cathy". Matta ne!


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

LA BATALLA FINAL CONTRA BLACK CATHY

Escrito por SaoriLuna A.K.A SakuLuna

De repente, el cielo se oscureció aunque sólo eran las 10:00 a.m., y empezó a llover; en el bosque, frente a frente se encontraban la luz y la oscuridad ¿quién ganaría esta batalla? Sólo ellas lo saben; Black Cathy hizo el primer movimiento al lanzar un rayo hacia Sakura pero ella lo rechazó con su mano, en realidad estaba muy molesta.

te lo diré por última vez Black Cathy, regrésale su magia a Shaoran.

No lo haré

Entonces atente a las consecuencias

Sakura invocó a los Gemelos quienes se duplicaron, y llamó también a la carta Espejo.

De nada te servirá esconderte tras tus cartas, puedo sentir tu presencia gracias a la magia de Li.

Eso es precisamente lo que quiero- pensaba Sakura.

Las cartas se dispersaron para confundir a Black Cathy, pero ella las destruyó con sus rayos; entonces, la verdadera Sakura llamó a Fuego y a Viento e hizo un torbellino de grandes llamas que lanzó contra Black Cathy. Desgraciadamente tuvo que detenerlo, porque todos sus compañeros habían salido asustados por la repentina oscuridad y el torbellino de fuego.

Ahora estás en desventaja Sakura- dijo Black Cathy, cerrando el área con un campo de fuerza- no dejaré que ellos se vayan.

Y yo no dejare que les hagas daño. Escudo!

Los estudiantes gritaron al verse envueltos entre dos auras.

Tomoyo, qué está pasando?- preguntó Rika

Este… yo…

Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo- aseguró Eriol- por ahora no se peguen al campo negro ni salgan del blanco.

La pelea estaba pareja entre la luz y la oscuridad, Sakura sabía que tenía que hacer algo para superarla, entonces…

uqe le evdraedor doper es eumsert!

Sakura, no lo hagas!- gritó Yue.

En un estallido de luz, Sakura se transformó en un ángel y Black Cathy e un demonio, y la magia de Shaoran salió de su cuerpo ingresando al de Sakura.

Ahora yo tengo la ventaja!

Maldita!

Que los 4 elementos se reúnan y el equilibrio se restablezca- gritó Sakura, enviando a las cartas contra el demonio.

Las dos jóvenes cayeron, Black Cathy derrotada, y Sakura completamente exhausta en los brazos de Eriol.

Te dije que te serviría aprender magia negra.

Sí, pero no creías que fuera capaz de usarla.

Claro, no ves que casi te matas.

Oigan- dijo Yue- que quieren que haga con ella?

Yo lo arreglaré- dijo Sakura. "en nombre de todo lo que es sagrado, llena de paz y arrepentimiento el corazón de esta joven. Amor!"

Ante los ojos asombrados de todos, Catherine volvió a aparecer, y la magia de Shaoran volvió a su cuerpo.

Pero, cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso, Sakura?

Es su última oportunidad. Vamos, regresemos a casa.

Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- los demás…

Cierto, Eriol, me ayudas?

Sakura borró la mente de todos mientras Eriol devolvía el clima a su normalidad.

En el salón de clases…

Profesor- dijo Tomoyo- Sakura y Li están muy mal.

Li también?

Sí- dijo Eriol- y le queríamos pedir permiso para llevarlos a sus casas.

Bien, quédense con ellos si es necesario

Gracias.

Continuará.

Nota de la autora: hola! Sé que de pronto se preguntarán en qué clase de escuela tan permisiva están estos niños, pero bueno, con magia todos los permisos son posibles. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Todos los personajes menos Black Cathy/Catherine afro son propiedad de CLAMP. Nos veremos en el capitulo final "la redención de Catherine. Todo vuelve a la normalidad" Matta ne!


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

LA REDENCIÓN DE CATHERINE

TODO VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD

Escrito por SaoriLuna A.K.A SakuLuna

tenemos que hacer Sakura, o si no el mocoso morirá pronto.

Te preocupas por Shaoran, Kero?

No, no es por eso. Este… es… sólo que no quiero volver a verte llorar.

Bueno, de todos modos no te preocupes, no tardará en llegar.

_Ding, dong _

Lo ves?

Sakura!

Hola Catherine! Pasa.

Gracias, yo quiero hablar contigo.

Bueno, siéntate

Mira, yo no sabia que tenia otra personalidad

Lo sé, eso siempre pasa.

Pero, eso era al principio, después que me enteré acepté ayudarla para destruirte.

Pero, por qué?

Por celos Sakura, tú tienes todo lo que siempre he querido, tienes magia, lo tienes a él. El día que Shaoran fue a mi casa se desmayó y aproveché para entrar en su subconsciente, y me aproveché de lo que vi allí, de su miedo a no ser aceptado por su familia por no recuperar las cartas Clow y de su miedo a perderte. Me dolió mucho saber cuanto le importabas y dejé que Black Cathy lo poseyera. Él no tenía forma de saberlo, pensaba que era su amiga.

Por eso se portaba tan raro cuando estabas cerca.

Era el poder de Black Cathy

Tu poder?

No, yo no tengo, o mejor dicho, no tenía. Lo único que quiero ahora es devolverle a Shaoran su magia, por la oportunidad que me diste de seguir con vida.

Sakura llevó a Catherine a la alcoba de Shaoran donde la carta amor se encargaba de mantenerlo con vida.

Toca la carta, Catherine.

Catherine lo hizo, y los poderes volvieron a su legítimo dueño. Shaoran abrió lentamente los ojos.

Catherine, y Sakura?

Aquí estoy

Cuando Shaoran quiso levantarse para abrazarla, Sakura lo evitó por compasión con Catherine.

Quieto! Estás muy débil, necesitas descansar.

Una semana después…

estás segura que quieres irte, Catherine?

Sí, Sakura. No tengo nada que hacer acá

Bueno, cuídate.

Sakura y Shaoran miraban el avión en que se iba Catherine.

Bueno, creo que todo acabó- decía Shaoran, mientras le pasaba el brazo a Sakura por los hombros.

Eso creo- le respondió la joven.

Creo que todo acaba en un aeropuerto, no?

OH, Shaoran!- dijo Sakura besándolo.

Cerca de ellos otra pareja se abrazaba feliz mientras los observaba.

Qué crees que pase ahora Tomoyo?

Bueno- dijo la joven sonriendo y mirando a su novio fijamente- creo que todos seremos felices para siempre.

Es un buen final para mí- le respondió Eriol besándola a su vez.

FIN

Nota de la autora: NO lo puedo creer! Finalmente terminé esta historia. Disculpen si el final estuvo algo flojo, pero últimamente estoy derramando pura miel a mí alrededor. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron, a los que dejaron reviews. Un abrazo a todos. Si te gustó la historia revisa mi profile, tengo muchas más. Todos los personajes excepto Catherine Afro/ Black Cathy son propiedad de CLAMP. Sayonara!


End file.
